<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter the Universe (You'll Always be My World) by Swanqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038505">No Matter the Universe (You'll Always be My World)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueer/pseuds/Swanqueer'>Swanqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Bissexual Quinn Fabray, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Girl Penis, Lesbian Rachel Berry, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueer/pseuds/Swanqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang/arranged marriage AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiram Berry/Leroy Berry, Judy Fabray/Russell Fabray, Quinn Fabray &amp; Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry &amp; Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry &amp; Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, past Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to adopt a fic on this site which hadn’t been updated in a while (and when I checked it was from an orphan account). I can’t get in touch with the author, so if you are the author and have a problem with this let me know and I’ll take it down.<br/>This will be a GP story, my very first GP story. I never ventured into writing this type of fic before because more often than not the ones I read ended up being either very transphobic (by implying or downright saying that the girl with the penis was only “half a girl” or “not a real woman” or “half male” and etc) or are just smut (nothing against smut, this fic will have its fair share of it, I just don’t feel comfortable writing exclusively smut at the moment).<br/>I’m gender queer myself and 99% percent of the reason I’m writing this is to have a GP fic that’s not downright transphobic towards trans women. If I fail and you guys feel offended by something I wrote let me know so I can fix it.<br/>I’ll try to be as realistic as possible when it comes to stuff like hormone reposition, dick sizes (honestly how many people you know have 12in long penisses?) and etcetera.<br/>Also, I’m probably not going to go much into dysphoria here because writing about that always makes me feel really shitty about myself and my body and does terrible stuff to my mental health. But that's not to say it won’t be mentioned or broached, I just won’t dive too deep into it and try to maintain this as light as possible when it comes to this subject in particular.<br/>Lastly, there’s going to be bdsm content in this fic.<br/>TW for mild transphobic and homophobic slurs, violence (this is a gang fic after all), sex, kinky sex and adult language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In another universe Rachel Berry was an annoying girl with attention seeking tendencies and a huge heart. She was bossy and uptight and so very talented she could bring people to their knees with her voice alone</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that universe she’d have been a high school loser, too obsessed with her future at Broadway, her goals and </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to care about making friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d have been mercilessly bullied by the Head Cheerleader, courted by the star quarterback, and achieved her dreams of glory once out in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this is not that universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this reality Rachel Berry is still the beloved only child of Hiram and Leroy Berry, she is still crazy talented, she still loves too-short-to-be-appropriate-for-school skirts. But the major difference between the Rachels from those two universes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Rachel Berry has been promised since before her birth to marry Quinn Fabray, the heir to the Fabray empire, which includes both the multinational company of the same name and their... less legal endeavors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Rachel Berry was still as crazy about success as any and all versions of herself, with one noticeable difference: in this universe her definition of such is directly tied to her ability to make her future wife happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For this Rachel Berry, Quinn Frabray is </span>
  <em>
    <span>success</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an alternative reality Quinn Fabray would have been a bitchy, bullying head cheerleader, who was part of the statics regarding teenage pregnancy, who managed to attend Stanford Law School on a full scholarship despiste the many, many struggles she suffered through high school, who managed to always come out on top despite what life threw at her. She’d have been cold and cruel at times, bitter because of the feeling of never being good enough for her mom to quit drinking, for her sister to not abandon her with her parents at the first opportunity, for her dad who never saw past his prejudices for her even once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this is not that reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this reality Quinn Fabray was born Quint Fabray, the beloved son of Russel and Judy, and heir to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> father's legacy from the moment </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> beloved and overprotective big sister went off to marry Senator Willians. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while Quinn was born Quint, she didn’t remain so for very long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a particularly awful case of stomachache when she was 11, her parents took her to the hospital only to find out that she was intersex and her pain was actually nothing more, nothing less than the cramps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, after many arguments, tears from her mom, screams from her dad and sad smiles from her sister, the youngest Fabray was given a choice: whether to be Quint or Quinn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she externalized something she’d always known on the inside: “My name is Quinn Fabray.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Russell Fabray considered himself a lucky man. He had everything he could ask for, after all, a beautiful supportive wife, a lovely obedient daughter and a strong brilliant son. That’s not to forget his business which was flourishing under his command, since he took over from his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In another life he might've been bitter, or distant, but in this life he had everything he had ever wanted for himself and he knew it. And nothing and no one would take away the things he loved from him, not even himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he always worked diligently during his working hours but gave his family his all when he was home, he wanted to be there for his kin, to be the father he never had, to guide his children in ways he hadn’t been by his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that often included teaching Quint to handle his family business, both venues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quint, for his part was everything his father had ever wished for: a </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span> heir, smarter than any in his class at school, good at making sure his demands were met once he got past his shyness (and it was only a matter of time before his boy overcame his insecurities and started taking what he wanted, Russel was sure). The only glitch in the perfect image Russell had of his only son was the fact that the boy insisted he was a girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of times he found him hiding with his sister in her room, trying out her outfits and throwing a fit whenever Russell or Judy would reprimand him because “why can only Frannie look cute? I’m your daughter too!”, was one too many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the therapists they took the boy to in his childhood said the same: “There are quite a few people like your child out there, Mr and Mrs Fabray. There is nothing wrong with what Quint is feeling, in fact transgender people...” that would be around the time Russell would storm off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he had nothing against those queer people, his best friend for life was homosexual and, after the initial shock caused by his catholic upbringing , he was a hundred percent supportive of Leroy relationships no matter who ir was with as long as the person was worthy of his best mate. </span>
</p>
<p><span>But... His own child? That’s a different story! Quint must’ve been confused, or trying to gain attention (which Russell tried to give him more of since this transgender nonsense started), but he simply couldn’t allow for his only son be </span><em><span>like</span></em> <em><span>that</span></em><span>. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Fabray read things about those people, about how they would cut out their own genitals to turn into what they thought it should be, and what then? The Fabray name would be dead! And that’s not all, did Quint really think people would listen to him in their field if he was like that? That’s simply not how it worked. Sure, maybe at the legal branch of their business people would be more accepting nowadays (even though he thought it was unlikely to be a walk in the park either) but their </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> business? They would kill him for sure, but not before making an example out of the boy and shaming the Fabray good name. Who would listen to a tranny mob leader? No one, that’s who. At least not at the current time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Fabray weren’t just any mob group, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> mob which commanded most of America, quite a bit of Canada and even some African and European countries. The visibility and enemies their position brought didn’t leave space for such weakness as the boy was showing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least that’s what he thought for years, until the fateful day he took his boy to the hospital with a stomach ache only to find out Quint was right the whole time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least he was to some extent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russell didn’t think he would ever grasp this whole thing, but God he was too tired of fighting his daughter on this, so when Quint chose to become Quinn after a year traveling with her mom to see the best doctors in the world about her condition, he accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not before making three demands though: </span>
</p><ol>
<li>
<span>Quinn had to keep her </span><em><span>equipment</span></em><span> to give him grandchildren as it was considering her uterus wouldn’t be suitable for carrying children, as more than one doctor pointed out. He wanted Fabray heirs after all.</span>
</li>
<li><span>Quinn was still marrying the Berry girl. The girl had been raised for this and would make a fine wife, he was sure. She was after all the daughter of his best friend and most trusted ally outside of his family. The moment Quinn was born, he went to his best friend -who wanted to have a child with his husband but was hitting a roadblock at adoption- and offered to find a willing woman to carry their child for them on the condition that when the time came the girl would marry his heir, making them family once and for all and ensuring his child would have a proper wife to support her as he had her mother. So, it didn’t matter what Quinn wanted to call herself or which gender she identified with, she’d have a proper wife in Rachel Berry. </span></li>
<li><span>Quinn would still be the one in charge of his legacy once he retired and, as such, she’d do whatever it took to garner the respect of her subjects. He didn’t care what she had to do. She’d always known her destiny and if this was what she chose for herself, fine, but he wouldn’t let it destroy everything he worked for or to let her waste the 11 years he spent grooming her into the perfect businesswoman and mob lider only so she could “be herself”.</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>With those stipulations came the resentment of his daughter towards him and the ridge between them, but there’s nothing he could do. He didn’t make those demands to punish his child, despite what she clearly thought, he just knew that it was the best way to ensure her survival in their world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Russell couldn’t assure Quinn people would accept her for who she was, but he would teach her just how to deal with anyone who gave her crap for it, whether she liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was afraid for his daughter in their world, but he would toughen her up until he didn’t have to be anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would get a few grandchildren along the way, of course.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day of senior year for our gang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was in both Quinn’s and Rachel’s perspectives, but from the next one it’ll probably be mostly Rachel’s. <br/>This is more of a short filler chapter to get you guys familiar with my version of the girls in this AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rachel Berry woke up on the first day of senior year with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be her year, she just knew it: she was months away from her 18th birthday, which meant she was months away from marrying Quinn!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a prep in her step she stretched and moved to her elliptical, as was part of her morning routine. Glancing up at her from the wall opposite to the machine was a picture of herself with Quinn from when they were children, back when the other girl still had short hair and went by another name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was one look at that image for Rachel to push herself harder on the exercise, it was all for Quinn after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at school was admittedly not as cheering as her morning of thinking about Quinn and their marriage had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel wasn’t particularly popular at school and it showed by the way no one would stop to greet her on her way to her locker, despite months of not seeing any of her peers save from...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt!” She exclaimed, seeing the boy leaning against her locker stylish as ever. “How are you? Missed me? Don’t answer that, I already know you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Rachel, this right here” The boy said pointing at her, “is precisely why you don’t have any friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself, Kurt. You might not be much, but you’re someone!” Rachel replied cheekily, happy to have her best friend to banter with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t always this great with Kurt, what with the two of them always facing each other off on Diva Duels to see who’d get the solos at Glee Club, but at some point during freshman year they realized they worked better as a team than as rivals and decided to become co-captains of New Directions. Since then, their friendship bloomed and it got to a point where she trusted no one as much as Kurt, save from her Dads, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you are taking all AP classes save from calc and chem. Honestly, Rachel.” Kurt sighed as he saw his best friend sort through her books and grab her AP Lit book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn is only taking AP’s this year.” Rachel said in a matter of fact tone of voice, snapping her locker shut and making her way to her first class of the day with Kurt on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Riiight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And we just want to please precious little Quinn, now don’t we?” Kurt sassed with a roll of his eyes. “Seriously, I still can’t believe you are marrying Quinn of all people. I mean-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it!” Rachel hissed to her best friend, her step faltering momentarily in the middle of the corridor while she glared at the taller brunette. Speaking against Quinn in front of Rachel was almost the same as saying Barbra was mediocre: it was suicide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying anything! It’s just- Hey, watch it! This is Armani!” He screeched at a freshie who bumped against him, taking his time to straighten the wrinkles left in his vest before looking back at his best friend to continue his argument. “I wasn’t even aware arranged marriages were still allowed in America. What is this? The 1800s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, I want to do this. I mean, who wouldn’t? Quinn is amazing!” Rachel said passionately with the starry eyes she always got when talking about Quinn. Talk about whipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of plenty of people who wouldn’t.” The boy mumbled, holding the door to their AP Lite class for Rachel, one of the few classes they would share this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Rachel exclaimed, sitting down on a table on the first row and turning in her seat to glare at Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, she broke Karofsky's arm. And his nose. And his ribs... You remember Karofsky, right? Used to be on the football team before you girl decided to murder him.” Kurt said exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the one who insulted her.” The girl replied with a shrug. She might not like violence, but she understood Quinn couldn’t afford to let people think she was weak. “And she didn’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For cheating on his friend with his other friend, remember? The whole ‘Quinn slept with Puck while she was dating his best mate, Finn’?” Kurt said, smiling politely at their teacher who had just arrived and was setting up the projector, before wiping the smile of his face looking back at his best friend with a frown, decifing to ignore the second part of her statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was sophomore year.” Rachel replied curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so? Cheaters don’t change, hun. If she didn’t settle for Finn, with those muscles and height and-“ At this point Rachel coughed something that sounded an awful lot like ‘he is your brother now’. “Well, Finn is Finn. And she cheated on him with Puck. What makes you think she won’t do the same to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She...” Rachel faltered. “I’ll just be the best wife she could ever hope for and then she won’t need anyone outside of wedlock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rach, that’s not how this works...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt! Look, I love you. You’re my best friend, my only friend. But, when I told you about my future engagement to Quinn this summer... All I wanted was my best friend's support on something I’ve been wanting and preparing for my entire life. I don’t need you to be over protective, I just need you to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I haven’t heard a proper Rachel Rant in a while.” He shook his head with a fond smile. “I love you too. I just don’t necessarily trust Quinn, you know? But... If you’re not being forced into anything, I guess I can make an effort to be the amazing, supportive best friend you know and love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you.” She was in the middle of saying something else when the teacher started to talk, so with a smile to Kurt she faced the front of the classroom bracing herself for a day of learning. But not before she cast a subtle look around the classroom to see Quinn on a middle row seat near the window, looking as pretty as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class went smoothly for the most part. The teacher had them introduce themselves briefly and explained how the year was going to go through a slide presentation with schematics of their learning schedule and reinforced the importance of being prepared for their SATs, then he let the class chill for the rest of the period until the bell rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo...” Kurt said the moment Mr. Greene gave them the go ahead to catch up with their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, can we please not talk about my impending marriage, please?” Rachel mumbled, dropping her head on her arms the moment she caught the glint in Kurt’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were excited about it.” Kurt accused with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but I’ve got the feeling this is all we are talking about until the day of the actual marriage.” Rachel’s reply was muffled by her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s still a few things we haven’t covered in our talks.” Kurt informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there is, Kurt.” Rachel groaned. “I told you on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beginning</span>
  </em>
  <span> of summer break and it’s all you've been talking about since. We’ve covered from how you think Quinn is secretly a sociopath who is going to bath in my blood on the day of the ceremony, to how archaic and patriarchal you think this whole thing is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kurt saw Rachel peeking at him from where her arms were resting on the table, he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m trying to look out for you.” He complained. “And for your information, I was just curious about whether or not you already had a dress or particular style picked up. I’m making you a Pinterest board.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? You’ll do that?” Rachel asked, almost jumping from her chair in her excitement. “That’s so sweet, Kurt! I do have a few styles in mind, but I have to make sure Quinn likes them so we don’t clash or anything on the day. Also, it’s better to wait until I can tell people about the engagement before I pick a dress, otherwise questions might be asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and that’s bad because your wifey is a future mob leader. Did I mention that in the folder I gave you on why this is a terrible idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, be supportive, right!” Kurt mumbled under his breath, before saying louder with a large, and fake, smile on his face “Rachel, I think it’s great you’re marrying a future mob leader. It’s not like you could be anything you wanted in life using your drive and talent alone, so really marrying Quinn is rather fortunate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suck.” Rachel said, placing her head back in her arms, this time to hide the tears from her best friends less than supportive words. She was just so tired of her only friend being so against something that she’s been looking forward to her whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the period, and all of the following ones they shared, Rachel ignored Kurt and his not so apologetic apologies. She just needed a little time to cope with the fact that her best friend hated the girl she loved since she was three, a girl she was going to marry might she add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn’s day was amazing, as was to be expected of the Head Cheerleader on the first day of class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked hot in her cheerleading outfit, she was having a great hair day (as usual, she thought cockily) and last but not least had slushied a couple of losers who had dared to stand in her way. Yep, it was apretty amazing day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the small little hitch called Rachel Berry, the girl she was being forced to marry by her father. Honestly, it shocked her that to this day and age people would be fine with parents marrying off their daughters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What shocked her even more was how okay Berry seemed to be about it. She didn’t glare, she didn’t pout, she didn’t stomp her feet and she didn’t pout as Quinn had seen her do in a number of occasions, mostly when things didn’t go her way in that loser’s club Rachel attended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything Rachel acceptance of their marriage pissed Quinn off even more. How dare she be happy about this? How dare she be the perfect little bride to be while Quinn had to be the Grinch, always complaining to her parents about the unfairness of this situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, fuck Rachel Berry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason Quinn didn’t put that girl on the slushy list was so her dad wouldn’t kill her once he found out because he always had this awful habit of catching her when she misbehaved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fabray heir knew if only she had one single opportunity to make Berry feel as shitty as she had been feeling all these years, it would make everything better. At least then she wouldn’t be the only one suffering in this mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, Rachel had to keep looking at her with those big brown eyes and that cute innocent smile and never even get frustrated with Quinn, no matter how much she ignored her on the mandatory family dinners their parents forced them to attend or how she never even talked to the girl at school, Rachel would always look at Quinn as if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were getting married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was utterly pathetic in her opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter this was the same girl who used to call her by her </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> name even before her own parents accepted the truth. Or that she was the same girl who would bake Quinn’s favorite cookies whenever she got sick or sad when they were little. Or that she was the same girl who always cheered her on the loudest at all her sports competition back when Quinn still invited her to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated Rachel Berry and wanted her to suffer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if there was a little twitch on her stomach and something that felt an awful lot like guilty on the back of her mind whenever she had those thoughts, well, they meant nothing. Clearly blaming Rachel was the easiest thing to do in this situation and that’s exactly what she’d do and not feel one ounce of guilty while at it. None at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mopey thoughts were interrupted by the sassy voice of her best friend as they were side by side gathering their things to head home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What got your compression shorts in a twist, Fabgay?” Santana asked with a little smirk playing at her lips. She’s known Quinn their whole lives so she knew about her little friend. And about how flustered her best friend got whenever she mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not, Santana?” Quinn snapped, punching her locker shut with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Santana</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh? I guess I’m in trouble then.” San said in a laid back tone. The closer it got to Quinn’s marriage, the bitchier she became and by now she was used to her mood swings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you.” Quinn sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it wasn’t. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty amazing.” Santana boasted with her signature cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Quinn snorted. “Amazingly annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me, Fabray.” The latina rolled her eyes. “So what did Berry do this time? Wrote you a poem? Tattooed your face on her pussy? Baked you more of those cookies? Wait, if it’s the cookies I want some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the cookies, you idiot.” Quinn said exasperated, thought the idea of Rachel having a tattoo, even more so in such a private area, made her want to cackle. As if that goody two shoes would ever do anything like that. “It’s nothing. She did nothing at all today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Quinnie, are you feeling neglected?” The voice of her second best friend came out of nowhere right behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Brit!” The slightly shorter blonde gasped. “How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the one who always gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracted talking about Rachie. I’m sorry she didn’t pay attention to you today.” Brittany said, finishing her phrase with a pout. Coming from anyone else it would feel patronizing or sarcastic, but from Britt all it meant was that she was genuinely upset about her Quinnie feeling ‘left out’. “I can give you more sweet lady kisses if it’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t!” Santana grumbled. “We are back together remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but it’s Quinnie, San.” Brittany said as if that settled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Quinn interrupted before she could be the reason her best friends broke up. Again. “I don’t want to kiss Brittany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Too good to her are you?” Santana glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Quinn said incredulously. “No, Santana, it’s because she is dating my fucking best friend. God, I don’t know why I hang out with you two sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinnie, don’t be mad. I’m sure Rachie will pay attention to you tomorrow!” Brittany reassured, but it did little to appease her best friend. If anything it made Quinnie’s face look even redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I’m taking a walk before heading home. See you guys later!” She snapped and turned around, leaving her best friends as fast as she could without running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Fabray, I wanted a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Quinnie!” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>